warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Blind Justice/@comment-44755236-20191230111433
The changes in the nikana as well as the blind justice stance in melee 3.00 made the nikana prime with this stance one of the strongest melee weapon in the game. Lets recap first, the nikana was a single target hitting weapon since it was introduced to the game, where it does rediculously high DPS especially with the blind justice stance on a single target due to (1) the very fast combo moves (2) the additional hits per combo moves (3) damage multiplier in most of the moves in each combo to 2x, 3x, 4x. (4) the forced slash procs in the combo moves. All these reasons made this weapon one of the best single target hit DPS melee. However, the problem is that the weapon was SINGLE TARGET HIT were you need to get very close to the enemy to hit wasting time moving unless you use the dash combo, and almost killing the enemies one by one. That was the downfall of the nikana family and the reason why they weren't in the top of the food chain of the melee weapons. Then melee 3.0 happened, and while melee 3.0 was a bad thing for many weapon, it was a fantastic change to the nikana family. The main reason was the changes in range of the weapon where all the nikana swords range increased from 1m to 2.5m (except for the skaijati which increased to 2.7m) which made the multiple target hitting build using primed reach viable. Thus, overpowered weapons were born. The reason of this overpower comes from this stance, blind justice. for the 4 reasons I mentioned above, but now it applies to multiple enemies making this weapon a deleter because that beastly DPS now hits all the enemies before you. The dash combo is very mobile and makes it easy to quickly dash to your next target and delete it. Another thing in this stance is that it doesn't lose the aim on the enemies you are attacking in all its combos specially the dash combo and even the spin attack which hits the enemies 3x after the initial spin hit, keeping you close to the enemy you are attacking so you don't lose any tiny shred of time from killing your enemies. I tested many weapon after re-forma them for the build tweak for melee 3.0, and no weapon I tested bested the nikana prime, in fact I was shocked from the strength of the weapon and how it was the ultimate strongest and best weapon of all my tests ( I tested the normal combo attacks on heavy blades, polearms, swords, dual swords and staves, whips and blades & whiles) I am not into the heavy attach, I am more to combos and combo multipier dude (maybe the reason is that I don't have any amalgam mods because I was lazy dude who prefered to farm relics and prime parts for plats and was ignorent enough to think that I can buy the mods later from someone else forgetting that it is an event mod and can't be traded), but as I do long endurance runs or even normal runs, I noticed that that I bested my other squad mates who relied on the heavy attack build in the kill numbers and the ability to delete the disruption target before it reach the platform as fast as possible.